Happy Diwali
by Eogrus
Summary: The time has come for the light to defeat the darkness


It was the last day of Diwali, and the sky was very prettiness with golden light. Day ruled supreme, and the sun shone very bright, causing UV radiation to make all animals and children suffer from tumors and blindness. Mama Odie was very happy, her plans could now succeed.

"Homage to thee, O thou who dwellest in thy Boat" she cried with a croon voice to the sun, "Thou rollest on, thou rollest on, thou sendest forth light, thou sendest forth light. Thou decreest rejoicing for every man for millions of years unto those who love him. Thou givest thy face to the Hememet spirits, thou god Khepera who dwellest in thy Boat. Thou hast overthrown the Fiend Apep. O ye Sons of Keb, overthrow ye the enemies of Ra, whose word is truth, and the fiends of destruction who would destroy the Boat of Ra. Horus hath cut off your heads in heaven. Ye who were in the forms of geese, your navel strings are on the earth. The animals are set upon the earth... in the form of fish! Every male fiend and every female fiend shall be destroyed by Ra, whose word is truth. Whether the fiends descend from out of heaven, or whether they come forth from the earth, or whether they advance on the waters, or whether they come from among the Star-gods, Thoth, coming forth from Anerti shall hack them to pieces. And Ra shall make them silent and dumb. And behold ye, this god, the mighty one of slaughters, the terror of whom is most great, shall wash himself clean in your blood, and he shall bathe in your gore, and ye shall be destroyed by Ra in the Boat of his Lord Ra-Horus. The heart of Ra, whose word is truth, shall live. His mother Isis giveth birth to him, and Nephthys nurseth him, just as Isis gave birth to Horus, and Nephthys nursed him. He shall repulse the Smait fiends of Suti. They shall see the Urrt Crown established upon his head, and they shall fall down upon their faces and worship him. Behold, O ye Spirit-souls, and men, and gods, and ye dead, when ye see Ra, whose word is truth, in the form of Horus, and the favoured one of the Urrt Crown, fall ye down upon your faces. The word of Ra is truth before his enemies in heaven above, and on earth beneath, and before the Tchatchou Chiefs of every god and of every goddess!"

She masturbated her golden clitoris made of searing white light and put it in Craig's left eye. He screamed as his lenses melted and as the irises dried out and became dry parchment beef. The heated vitreous humor exploded inwards into his brain like a bullet, obliterating his skull. Mama Odie could only smile, she took out a silver dagger and cut off his penis and testicles, dangling them in her empty eye sockets.

Bernard was very horny so he jumped on her trying to RAPE, but Mama Odie lightbended the light around him and put him in front of Juju. The hornful snake curled around Bernard's teen deliciousness black niggerful body like a holy sunspot, gliding over his firm buttocks and constricting his penis and balls. He put his hemipenes inside Bernard's purple asshole and tickled his testicles with the tail, making him cum over and over again, ejeculating his seed on the reptile holy eyes. His seed entered the cornea and made them pregnant, becoming a thousand snakelings that crawled all over Bernard's body, molesting him for an eternity of desires and subsequent breeding of more serpents.

The sky turned white with light, as if the sun had exploded. Billions were burned alive like in the most holy and righteous nuclear blast of all time, purging the universe of darkness. The seas evaporated, the clouds were condemned to an eternity of RAPE in the holiest of lights by karmic angels of despise. Those who were not killed or most righteously violated could not help but pray and worship the light and the sun and the now endless day, drowning in their salvation even as it meant their destruction.

Mama Odie could only smile, how pitiful of humanity to so blindly worship that which it destroys it! Further still was the destruction of all shadows and night, a process she long longed for. She only pitied that they no longer existed because she wanted to inflict a thousand tortures upon them.

Mama Odie smiled again because from the holy light seven rays appeared, her holiest servants, her rapacious angels of punishment.

"My mastah" said one of them britishly. She was a blondie harp (basically like Golden Harp in Mickey and the Beanstalk). It was...GOLDEN HARP! She had converted to evil again! "All resistance has been annihilated!"

"Good" Mama Odie said southern accently, "The will of the Lawd will be indeed met."

"And they shall all die!" moaned Yokai evilly (AN: read Yokai: Deceived By The Light for more detailz) He was raping Hiro, who was glued to his crotch so he was humping to thrust in him while they were attached

"All our plans have succeeded thus fah" cackled Mama Odie, "And now I shall take my full REVENGE!"

She clicked her fingers and a green light appeared. In front of them was...TIANA! And she had umbran blades to fight!

"Mama Odie, you will now pay for you SINS!" yelled Tiana angrily because she was on her period.

"Oh, how foolish you you chald" cackled Mama Odie cackledly, "You will die FOR SURE!"

Then she cast a laser beam at Tiana, but she dodged! She then jumped and her blades almost touched Mama Odie's face!

To be continued!? 


End file.
